


Comb

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo just really wants to comb Adam's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comb

Theo had just emptied his drink, as his eyes followed Adam’s gaze to a small object, which said guitarist had placed onto the table in front of him. He didn’t even put it into his pocket anymore, as he frequently needed it anyway. It currently seemed to be the most precious object in his possession. His comb.

Before Adam could reach out his hand and take it though, the singer quickly took it into his own hand and teasingly waved it around in front of the older one’s head. 

The other tried to take it but the singer swiftly pulled back before he could get a hold of it. Theo obviously had a lot of fun with mocking the other, judging by his happy giggles.

“Oh come on Theo, give it!”, Adam groaned annoyed.

“Noooo”, the singer laughed drunkenly, hiding the desperately needed object behind his back.

“Come ooon! I need it!”

“I wanna comb your beard.”, Theo stated enthusiastically.

Adam rolled his eyes at that brilliant idea of his drunken friend.

“Pleeease! Just let me do it and you can have it back.”

He heard the other sigh at that.

In the next second, Theo had already straddled his mate and was now sitting in his lap. He had his hands behind his back, keeping the comb out of reach for the other.

The guitarist briefly looked at his friend who was sitting on top of him and had to laugh. How drunk was the singer even?

“Theo just stop fucking around and give it.”, Adam moaned and wrapped his hands around the younger man, trying to get a hold of the comb.

This resulted in Theo giggling drunkenly and slightly swaying around in his lap.

“Nope. Either you let me comb your beard or you’ll never see it again.”, the younger one laughed.

Adam sighed deeply, his hands letting go of the singer.

“Fine then. Go ahead.”, he uttered, eventually giving in.

If his mate was so desperate to comb his beard, for whatever reason, he might as well let him if this meant he’d stop bugging. Thus, he leaned back against the backrest and closed his eyes, his hands casually resting besides his thighs.

The singer smiled widely and brought his hands in front of him. His right one settled onto Adam’s cheek while the other held the comb and carefully brushed through the guitarist’s scratchy beard. The singer took his time, not only liking being so close to his mate, as he was sitting in the other’s lap, but also touching his face. He gently lifted Adam’s head a bit and slightly turned it at times so he wouldn’t miss a spot.

The younger man took advantage of the fact that the other had his eyes closed and therefore looked at him intensely. He was so close that Theo could see every tiny detail of his face. The slight wrinkles on his forehead, the little scar across his eyebrow, all the freckles on his face and lips. Oh god, his lips. They looked so soft and kissable. 

Theo shortly bit on his lower lip, shaking his head. He shouldn’t think about his friend like that. Therefore, the singer quickly gave his attention back to combing the other’s beard again. He couldn’t help constantly glancing at those rosy lips though. Maybe if he just touched them once? Just a brief touch with his own lips?

The singer eventually had enough of combing his mate’s beard and thus, put the comb aside. Instead, he brought both of his hands up to Adam’s head and started caressing his face. His hands cupping the other’s cheeks and his thumbs softly stroke over the smooth skin. He heard the pianist chuckle at that.

“What are you doing?”, the other laughed, not opening his eyes though.

“Nothing”, Theo muttered.

At that, Adam opened his eyes, raising a brow at him.

The singer sent him a little smile and said, “Close your eyes.”

The other’s brows furrowed at that, the question clearly already on his lips but the younger one spoke first.

“Please.”, he said.

The guitarist was seemingly confused and irritated but eventually did close his eyes.

Figuring this was his last chance, Theo quickly leaned forward and pressed a hasty but gentle kiss to the other man’s lips. He immediately heard Adam draw in a breath at that, his eyes opening in a flash. 

The singer was about to get off the other and hurry away, scared of his reaction. But Adam was faster. His hands firmly wrapped around his wrists and held him in place.

As Theo realised that he couldn’t get away, he looked at the other with a hint of fear in his glassy eyes. He may have been drunk but not as drunk to not realise that he shouldn’t have done that.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Adam asked sternly.

“I- Uhm... Nothing.”, he uttered, gulping hard.

“So you didn’t just want to bunk off?”, the pianist smirked, raising a brow.

“I uh... I actually...”, Theo mumbled, blushing slightly.

He eventually glanced into his mate’s face and saw the other smile brightly at him. The singer raised his brow at that, not knowing what to do with this information, before it dawned upon him.

“No”, he replied, grinning slightly. “Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”, Adam smiled and dragged on the singer’s arms, pulling him closer to himself.

Theo giggled at that, his mouth crashing onto the pianist’s. They eagerly moved their lips against each other, some nibbling and biting here and there, both sets of eyes falling shut. 

The older one let go of Theo’s hands and instead wrapped his arms around the man’s thin frame, holding him close. Meanwhile the singer used his freed hands to roam through the other’s fluffy hair, slightly pulling at times.

The two shortly parted and pulled back to look at each other, breathing heavily. Both had reddened lips and smiled lovingly before they were all over each other again.


End file.
